Wexley
Wex is a marksman extraordinaire, resident wunderkind, and also occasional altarboy to Oglok the Holy. Wex is played by Junpei. Intro Confusion showed on Wex's face--long before he realized he was even confused--as he stood in the drawing room of The Yawning Portal Inn He twiddled his thumbs as he looked around at the angry eyes staring him down. The drawing room was filled with a dozen or so serious looking--and fast becoming impatient--adventurers and murder hobos itching to try their min-maxed builds on BBEGs and/or unsuspecting NPCs. They all wanted to start their adventure an hour ago but this little boy was making life hard for their quest giver aka DM. "I-I'm not sure why I'm here! I was just looking for apples a-and now you're telling me to slay a what?!" "A giant crab and a--." "A wha--" "A giant crab and a dem--" "A what--" "A giant crab and a demon sword! Let me finish boy!" "..." "...and possibly a Beholder or two and several Djinns,There were no Beholders, thankfully. But there was Jenny the bored Sphynx, Darth Maul (yes ''that Darth Maul) who was oddly there for some reason, and the promised crab--although he was not what everyone expected. Mr.Crab was very polite and kinda sounded British... even died like a ser. I dunno it's covered under 'etcetera etcetera'--but that's nitpicking the contract you signed."'' "I signed a contract!? B-b-but that guy in a funky cloak just asked me to write my name on parchment after I asked him for help!" Wex was sweating bullets as he tried to explain. "I swear!" he added as he pointed to a guy picking his nose near the door. Everyone looked across the room towards the offender who was now in the middle of eating his booger--probably thought nobody was going to look his way at that very moment...or ever--he wasn't really popular with girls and/or people in general (sensitive subject, don't tell him I told you). '' ''He was an emaciated-looking man wearing a visibly unwashed vomit-green robe. Across his chest lay a wooden board; “Interested Adventurers Sign Up Here” written in big, purple, and scarlet letters. "I... just wanted to know where I could get apples--" Wex started The man flipped the board; “PASSPHRASE FOR SECRET MISSION: Hey mister, know where I can buy apples?” "What the--that was oddly on the nose!" the boy yelped. "Maybe the-the thing-the contract isn't good? It was a misundersta--" The man turned around, “Contract Irrevocable Once Signed” was painted on another board laid on his back. He then faced them again. He shrugged. Frustrated groaning could be heard from everyone in the room mixed in with a few cheers and jeers. "Well, that's that for that fuckery." the burly man--the client/questgiver/NPC--said as he rose and gave a pat on the back to a shocked Wex (whose mouth was still wide open in disbelief). As the other adventurers filed out, the burly man took a red fruit from his desk. "Here, catch." he said as he threw an apple in the air. Wex, though surprised, was able to catch it with his right hand. "Listen, be smart and stay alive kid. You'll get enough gold to buy a whole damn orchard of apples if you want after this." the big man said. "The boss is pretty generous, see" he chortled as he lit his pipe and took a few puffs. "Now off you go." he added as he exhaled heavy purple smoke. Wex's eyes watered and he coughed a few times while mumbling some thanks. “I’ll never smoke when I grow up!” he thought as he slowly walked out of the drawing room to join the rest of the expedition outside. He reached in his pocket with his left hand and took the folded up contract they gave him earlier. His eyes scanned the contents, "Wexley" was signed at the bottom in black ink with big scrawled letters. He shifted his attention to the apple in his hand. He thought about his big brother Pax and bigger brother Arthune as he looked at his own face reflected on the fruit's shiny skin. "To White Plume Mountain then..." he said with a sigh before he took a big, crunchy bite Description Appearance Describe Character Appearance Personality At times impulsive but always happy to help people in need. Wex is easily tricked into triggering traps or luring monsters by other party members--usually the older and more seasoned-- who are too afraid to risk their own necks. "Oh well..." he says with resignation. He sighs as he pulls down his goggles and readies his mini hand crossbow, "If adults can't do it, then I guess it's up to kids like me to finish the job," '' ''And with that he charges ahead into the unknown, ready to face danger. Biography Early life Wex's life was a chaotic mess from the moment he was born. He lived with his brother Pax and their mother in a rundown shack made of rags, rusty nails, and rotting wooden boards. The mother was unstable and temperamental, jumping from one mood to another, swinging from happy to foaming-at-the-mouth mad at the drop of a hat. Food was scarce, comfort scant, education found wanting, and love from their mother nonexistent. A mysterious illness befell him when he was two and he never fully recovered. Being sentenced to his bed since then made his home life all the more grim. His only companion was his older brother Pax who loved and cared for him ever since he could remember. Later on he would also come to know and love the young man Arthune like a brother as well. Life as an adventurer Education St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart for Disenfranchised Child Adventurers® "Yer a wizard, Harry!" '' Few people actually care about the destitute in Faerun. Peasant families getting their children educated in esteemed schools was unheard of. Even country schools out in the sticks cost coin that the poor simply do not have. The most gifted scholars from the biggest academic institutions across the continent saw a disturbing statistical trend. Miseducation, overall stupidity, and apathy to death rose dangerously high. This was also linked to the upward tic of disturbing child deaths due to adventuring--mostly due to poverty which in turn is also a symptom of the general populace's lack of quality education. At least that's what the founders thought. They--the scholars who are considered misfits, oddballs, introverts, and some, even dedicated DnD DMs every weekend--pooled their resources and decided to educate as many children as they can to perhaps steer Faerun to a better place in the coming generation. After securing a license from the crown and local lords, the roving school started their operations. They've introduced simple learning modules for children--and for willing adults who wish to study--that are useful for adventuring and social integration. They were hoping that education would increase survival and general harmony for everyone via the rules of social etiquette that they also teach. And, if these adventurers survive till adulthood would have other things to teach their children--if they wish to have any-- besides the usual "How to recognize a lying bastard and kill him in 3 seconds" and the ever popular "How to not get disintegrated". The modules offer condensed lessons on etiquette, Science, martial and battle instruction, and even magick. There are dozens of these modules for different kinds of adventurers but we will only cover the modules that Wex has learned. '''General Modules' * Conventional and Utilitarian Nutrition Training ** For outdoor adventuring, finding food in the strangest of places tip the balance between life and death in the wilderness, cave, or any hidey hole one finds themselves in. * Developmental Instruction in Contemporary Knowledge ** For children adventurers (and some adults as well) who'd never had formal education. Basics in elementary education, history, and a few knick-knacks here and there that would prove beneficial to adventuring. * Foreign and Uncommon Cultural Knowledge; Interpretations and Nonjudgmental Generalities ** Basic lessons in cultural sensitivity and foreign diplomacy. One must respect traditions of other cultures (as much as one can, at the very least). Sometimes, talking things out can resolve disputes that could have ended in bloody battles and disemboweled guts. It’s worth a try you know. Besides if things go south when parleying, one can always resort to bloody battles and disemboweling guts. * Battle Operations, Opportunities, and Battlefield Survival ** The quintessential guide in battle tactics, special operations, and contingency plans in case of imminent defeat. One must live to fight another day, after all. Specialized Modules After learning the basic modules, students are able to study highly specialized advanced modules of their choosing. Most of these learning modules are taken in sets and students must complete the previous module in the set before advancing. Wex chose the following modules for study: * Archery Sessions for Stance (1 of 2) ** Basic forms fledgling archers must remember to better their aim and posture. A few months of diligence will a sharpshooter of an archer make. * Headwind, Obstructions, Lightsource, and Environments (2 of 2) ** Master these impediments after mastering one’s stance. A strong headwind, obstructions in the line of sight, poor lightsource, and harsh environments can be the bane of an intermediate archer. One must always be prepared to face these head on if one is to succeed. They are usually an archer’s enemies but with the right know how they can be one’s friends. Controversy The School-in-a-Cart is no stranger to controversy, the registration of their name being the first roadblock they faced. St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart for Disenfranchised Child Adventurers'® founders found it almost impossible to register the roving school under the name of this obscure saint. They had to convince the crown registry that they were indeed serious and not pulling a prank. The king's registrar relented after being shown evidence that St. Clitoria was indeed a "legit" saint (patron saint of people who can't stop talking about their weird genital rash). After reviewing the scholars' syllabus, and seeing that they were indeed of very high standards, he relented but only allowed the saint's first name to be registered as allowing also the last name would be too much of an insult to the crown and all its citizens (It's St. Clitoria Cuntbumfookme, by the way. Thought you should know.) After successfully negotiating their registration they faced heavy opposition from the Neverwinter's Parents and Teachers Association (yes, they have those too). Apparently, many have taken offense to the titles of their Generalizedcensored by the Royal Board of Education--Neverwinter and Utilitarian Nutrition Training Modulecensored by the Royal Board of Education--Neverwinter Instruction in Contemporary Knowledge ModuleAcronym censored by the Royal Board of Education--Neverwinter] and Uncommon Cultural Knowledge; Interpretations and Nonjudgmental Generalities Module[Acronym censored by the Royal Board of Education-Neverwinter Operations, Opportunities, and Battlefield Survival Module and Specializedcensored by the Royal Board of Education--Neverwinter Sessions for Stance (1 of 2)Specialized Learning Module[Acronym cleared and permitted by the Royal Board of Education--Neverwinter H.O.L.EHeadwind, Obstructions, Lightsource, and Environments (2 of 2)-Specialized Learning ModuleLearning Modules** and have called for St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart's expulsion from the registry of licensed schools. After another careful and tense negotiation, it has been agreed upon that their Learning Module titles will no longer be shortened into acronyms and will now sport their full name henceforth. **(Many modules have been produced but the footnotes will only include modules Wex No. 052917 studied and passed in.) Death's Kiss He was felled by a demon sword as he did his best to defend his fleeing companions. His companions later retrieved his body and spirit after Jenny the Sphinx defeated the wielder of the cursed weapon. Resurrected with soul intact, the only traces of this horrible event are the bone chilling nightmares and the scar across Wex's chest. Relationships and Affiliations Old Man Farron "Fear is a warrior's greatest enemy, child" old man Farron told him. '' ''"And no matter what they say; cheesing is allowed and min-maxing is AL legal."''He probably said that OOC Farron was a scarred veteran who was clearly a master of martial combat.Esteemed 9th Dan Munchkin of the Min-Max School of Cheesing and Multiclassing. Nah, he was probably just pulling Wex's leg when he said that.He was the first adventurer Wex befriended after graduating from St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart's learning modules. Quite the memorable day for it was the kid's first expedition after being certified and deemed fit to be an adventurer. A nervous greenhorn, Wex found comfort in the old man's calm demeanor and calculating nature. Timing to the accuracy of seconds how long it'll take to murder everyone in a given encounter, Farron never lost his composure even when the whole party faced overwhelming odds. The efficiency of his strikes was astounding, never wasting a moment nor movement. One fatal blow to the next, his accuracy almost inhuman. The child learned a valuable lesson that day: Never let fear cloud your judgment. He joined Wex on more expedition before he said his farewells. And with that, he was off to Neverwinter, to meet a certain dwarf about a certain cargo. ''"I will do anything for my quest for power." he whispered to Bast. "Even change my backstory to fit my current rebuild." he continued as he closed his DnD stat calculator app.''He was probably talking OOC again. '''Paxton' "If you can't go outside to the mountains or to the forest or lie down on the field at night to watch the stars... I'll take them myself and bring them here!" "You would?" Wex asked quietly as peeked out the sheet to look at his brother. "Yeah! You betcha!" Pax is Wex's only known sibling by blood. He was a sweet and loving kid who was always protective of his younger brother as Wex was physically weaker than him and was bedridden. It's apparent to an observer that their age difference was small if there were any. And having a face so similar to Wex's they were often mistaken for twins when they were younger. Kind and thoughtful, he always made sure Wex had bedtime stories to take with him when he dreams. Pax did love making tales of adventures for his brother, always doing his best to paint with words the beauty of the outside world that Wex barely sees. Pax was later sold to slavery by their insane mother for a loaf of stale bread, a few coins, and a bottle of cheap wine, Wex is now undertaking a grand expedition to find him and his other lost brother, Arthune. "Hey now, don't cry!" he said as he pat Wex on the shoulder. It took all his will to not to cry with him. "But I'm so sick of staying in this bed! I'm so sick of this room! I'm so sick of everything!" "I... know you want to run and feel the breeze and watch the stars and taste the rain..." he trailed off as Wex sobbed under the thin blanket. "You know what?" Pax asked. "What?" "If you can't go outside to the mountains or to the forest or lie down on the field at night to watch the stars... I'll take them myself and bring them here!" "You would?" Wex asked quietly as peeked out the sheet to look at his brother. "Yeah! You betcha!" "But how? They look pretty heavy to me... and they wouldn't fit in the house" Wex said as he sized up their small room. "The doors are too small for a tree..." "I-I'll have to figure that part out..." the older child answered as he scratched his head. "It's ok Pax, I was just being a baby..." Wex mumbled as he wiped his tears. "You don't have to carry the mountain, or the stars, that'll be hard. You'll end up sick like me." "Heeey! I wasn't lying!" "I know you weren't," he said as he giggled. Pax smiled at the sound of Wex's laughter. "I'll tell you all the cool things I've seen this morning. I'll keep on doing that every time I look for stuff. Hope that will do 'til I figure out how to carry the stars and everything else. I might have to make my arms bigger..." he said lost in thought as he mundanely flexed his small arms. "Oh! Almost forgot," Pax said suddenly as he rummaged through his rucksack. He found his target: a small red apple with a few blemishes on the side. "Here, eat up!" he said as he gave it to Wex. "Wha--it's all shiny! I bet it's juicy!" he said as he inhaled its refreshing scent. "Just saw one, you can have it. I found it in this super cool place filled with flowers and a stream that was cold like ice. Ah, and it had a tree that--" Pax paused for a bit. "What's wrong? It's good to eat... give it a go," he was worried when he noticed that Wex was just staring at the fruit absently. "Only if you tell me more about the place and how you got there... and-and if you eat your share too," he said offering the apple to his older brother. "Hmmkay, that sounds like a fair deal!" Pax smiled as he took a small bite. He closed his eyes and relived the details of his adventure that day. After a inhaling deeply then breathing out, he began telling the story of the Barren Forest with the cold stream and mysterious field of flowers where a lone apple tree stood. "...on a clear night, when you lie down on the grass near the flowers, you'll see bright stars that kinda look like puppies and bear cubs running around..." The forest, the mountain, and the stars heard Pax's words and decided to visit his little brother who was listening intently to the tale. With his playful voice, almost singsong, words formed and danced around the room before entering Wex's ears soothing his melancholy. '' ''Pax didn't need to carry anything after all. As he told his tale by the flickering candlelight, the world let itself in and forever stayed. Arthune Though not related by blood--but oddly having similar features as them--he loved his little brothers more than his life. Older than Pax and Wex by almost a decade, he served as their pillar of strength and guidance through the chaos that was their home life. In turn, the two small kids became his beacons of hope and raison d'être at a time when he no longer had any reason to live. Nobody knew were Arthune was the day Pax was dragged off by the slavers in black cloaks. As the slavers were found dead and the brothel Pax was sent to was razed to the ground the next day rumors spread. It was said that Arthune was the one who exacted vengeance on the rich and noble deviants--thought to be untouchable--who preyed on children. He disappeared after that fateful and grisly event. Five years later, as Wex started his grand expedition in search of his brothers, little did he know that Pax and Arthune were doing the same. All were reaching out, all longing for each other, all with the same wish: to find each other so they could finally become a family again. "You need fresh air," "But I can't walk very far..." said the boy, quite nervous. "Hey now, don't lose heart Wex. I'll carry you if you get tired,"Arthune replied, as he scooped up his little brother's frail frame with both his arms. "But you have to try walking even if a little bit when we're outside," he added. Wex was surprised and a little bit scared but he was indescribably happy to finally leave their gloomy bedroom. "Think Pax'll be shocked to see me outside? Maybe we can hide in the bushes and surprise him!" "Who knows? Maybe we will." Arthune laughed as he stepped out of the door carrying Wex into the bright sunny morning for the first time in many years. [[Oglok the Holy|'Oglok the Holy']] An uptight half-orc cleric who declared ever so often that he was on a journey of self-improvement. At times he can be heard mumbling to himself, wondering where self-help books could be found. Wex was assigned by the Emerald Enclave to a mission in when he first saw the hulking figure of Oglok--an agent of the Harpers. Unbeknownst to them, this encounter will be the first of many more in the future. "You're a member of the Herpes?" Wex asked innocently. "Harpers, child. Not herpes, Harpers. And yes, I am part of that organisation." "Cool!" Ever since then, fate (or sloppy faction handlers) put them on the same expeditions at an alarming frequency--to Oglok's chagrin. Oglok was not keen on "babysitting". He dislikes pets and small children like how he dislikes his orc heritage. The child, however, was keen on emulating Oglok. As the cleric would begrudgingly note, the kid was so in awe of the half-orc's strength, tenacity, and focus on self-improvement that it led to him adding "Become a Half-Orc like Oglok when I grow up!" in his long list of dreams to fulfill. And no matter how much an exasperated Oglok explained to Wex how biology works and the sheer impossibility of a human child growing up into a half-orc, the persistent kid never wavered. In the end, Oglok found that driving the point was futile, Wex was too young to understand. He decided to simply guide--babysit--the young adventurer instead whenever they found themselves in the same expedition. But here's one thing the uptight cleric misunderstood: deep in his heart, the aspect Wex cherished and admired in Oglok the most was not his focus on self-improvement. It also was not his tenacity, nor his prowess in battle. Not his height too--although Wex wouldn't might being as tall. The one thing that made the deepest, the most lasting impression in his young mind... was Oglok's kindness. "You know child, you're stronger than you look. You don't need to become something else. You're good just the way you are." '' ''Wex looked away to hide his face. He didn't want the cleric to see his tears. It was the first time he was sincerely praised ever since he became an adventurer. "But I still want to be an orc like you Oglok--" "HALF-orc, child. Half-orc--" "--so I could fly!" "..." [[Inlustris Dawnbreeze|'Inlustris "Twink" Dawnbreeze']] Adventurers below the age of 15 are uncommon but not unheard of in Faerun but is generally frowned upon. According to current trends, though, the age of adventuring continues to lower every year. "A very disturbing trend--" according to Prof. Weaselarse Bumbootlick of St. Clitoria's School-in-a-Cart for Disenfranchised Child Adventurers®, "--and it shows that we have a lot of work to do. Education is a solution to poverty and general ignorance. Not "the" solution, but one of the many that will surely help us all see the light in these dark times. Children are our future, it is in our best interest that they live long happy lives, educated and ready to face the world not just through steel and fire, but through books and learning." Fourteen year old Inlustris Dawnbreeze--more known as Twink--belongs to that demographic of young adventurers. But unlike most of her adventurer age group, she's highly educated and not at all ignorant of the world's affairs--if not socially awkward. A few years older than Wexley, she spooked the boy when they first met. Wex was wary of her at the start since older kids usually made sport of him--harassing him because of his dirty clothes, or his tendency to cry when pushed too far. But this child wizard was a kindred spirit. Meeting her while on a mission to investigate some deep catacombs for criminal activity, they naturally clicked. They both existed in a society that believed children should be seen not heard, and suffered in it. They also did not know how to act in front of crowds--especially adults. While Twink would stutter and hide behind her books, Wex would laugh and tell jokes (the punchlines, when they do exist, often fall flat), hoping that people wouldn't notice that he was sweating profusely under his clothes, knees shaking, a mere confused child in a world of scary adults. Twink saw scholastic potential in Wex and would often encourage him to read and study. He was delighted of course. Contrary to expectations because of his wild nature, he would have been a gifted scholar if given the chance--perhaps if life had been gentler on him. Since then, whenever he sees Twink's name in the mission roster, he'd happily anticipate her appearance and would rush to her side asking for more books to read when she finally did. "The town priest at the last place I've been to seemed so happy to see me." Wex started as he looked at Twink and Oglok excitedly. '' ''The afternoon was peaceful and cool, the breeze gentle and the sun mellow. They were sitting on a field of soft grass near the outskirts of town, talking about adventuring, studying, and books. He was telling them about the town of Phandalin and its quirky and oddball town priest named Hesu. "He also gave me books!" Wex said as he nudged his head with his pointer finger trying to remember more. "I thanked him but told him I couldn't possibly take them. I had to leave that day." he said as he scratched his nose. "The life of a bigshot adventure is never easy!" he added, looking smug. "Wow!" Twink said shyly. "Books are cool Wex. Too bad you weren't able to read the ones he showed you," she continued. She then seemed lost in thought for a moment as she reviewed her library's collection in her head. '' ''"I'll give you 'Combat for Dummies 8th Ed.' if you want." she finally said as she giggled. "Whoa! You sure!?" "Yes," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll learn a lot from it." "I'd love to read that!" Oglok sat beside them in the grass, smiling. He was thankful that the kids were being kids that day and not adventurers for a change. '' ''He relaxed, stretched his legs, and decided to enjoyed the afternoon. He needed this. A servant of the Light's job of keeping everyone alive was tough, after all. '' ''"Especially when Wex is involved..." he groaned. The sun set slowly, ending the blissful afternoon filled with Twink's and Wex's laughter. The breeze became chilly and stars emerged one by one. As night rapidly replaced day, Wex's newfound friends went back to town with him to finally have that hearty soup that that pushy innkeeper was talking about all morning. '' ''Was the soup actually good? Who knows. Wex wasn't worried about that at all. For him, food always tasted good anyway when shared with friends. Granny Clitoria ''(not to be confused with the St. Clitoria)'' Character Information Current Tier: 2 ' Enclave Autumnreaver AgentAnd occasional headache. The Emerald Enclave sometimes wonders if accepting Wex was a mistake. Their handlers were not trained for babysitting after all. But then again, Wex provided solid results--lord knows how--to justify his upper level membership '''Magic Items ' * '''Feats * Class Abilities Class1 Features * * Class2 Features * * Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - * DDEXYY-YY - 'Mundane Footnotes, References, Odd Trivia ' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters